Cajun Fever
by The WolvGambit
Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. HumorRomance ROMY! [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. Humor/Romance ROMY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?**_

XXXXXxxxxx

Chapter 1

XXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Remy had opened his eyes to a brief glimpse of light behind his curtain and moaned. It was too bright for him and he turned over slugging the covers over his head. He felt like crap. His eyes were puffy, nose was stuffy, and he coughed continuously. _Musta caught what mon chere had earlier. She wasn' kiddin' when she said she was sick. Poor amour. _Gambit thought to himself silently. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Remy sugah, yah in theah? Yah said we were goin' shoppin' taday." Came a familiar southern voice. It filled his heart with joy that it was her, but then he got very upset because his illness meant he couldn't spend a lot of time with Rogue today. Near Christmas, and he gets sick. What are the odds?

"Remy no' feelin' good amour...be bes' if y' stay outside." He said all stuffed up, his accent thicker from his dry mouth.

Just as he finished the sentence the door opened and he heard footsteps come closer to the bed and the blanket was immediately thrown from his head. "Oh mah, sugah. Yah look like somethin' tha cat dragged in."

"Did de cat have claws chere?" He mumbled indistinctly.

"Bah tha looks o' it, he had a few friends."

"Not." _Ahhh-chooo! _" Nice...chere." He sniffled, turned over and grabbed some tissues. He blew his nose very loudly and sighed. "Remy feel like merde Roguey...sorry I can' take y' non where amour." Remy then bent over the side of the bed and coughed violently. Rogue looked at him sadly and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his bare back lovingly.

"It's okay Cajun. Didn' expect yah ta. Ah'm gonna get yah bettah sugah." She kept her hand moving in circular motions as Remy continued to cough. "Shh...sugah."

"Remy not feelin' too hot chere."

"Though' yah fel' hot all tha time sugah." She giggled.

"S'not funny..." He turned to her, his face pale...she got real worried as she felt his forehead.

"Mah Gawd! Remy yo' burnin' up!"

"Not s' loud chere." He responded with a groan. "Remy got on' hell o' a headache."

"Don' move no where, Rem. Ah'm gonna go down ta tha infirmary real quick an' grab some thin's."

"Like Remy has much o' a choice, cherie." Remy responded, blowing his nose again. "Not like he can go..." _Cough-cough._ "...non where."

He watched her retreating form as she left his room. "Mon Dieu..." _Cough-cough-cough. _"Now Remy knows wut de inside o' a shoe feel like."

All of the sudden he felt nauseous and fell back against his pillows. _Dis is ridiculous. _He sighed, rubbing a hand against his face. It really didn't help much because they were cold, clammy, and sweaty. The nausea hit him again and he struggled to stand. Getting a firm grip on his end-table, he heaved himself up slowly, but even that turned out to be a mistake as he fell back on the bed. The instant rush shot more to his stomach and all he could do was grab his trashcan and hurl into it. _Wut did Gambit do t' deserve dis?_ He asked himself as he chucked once more into the now offending bin.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Rogue quickly looked around the med bay for anything and everything that would help out Remy. Sighing she grabbed about five boxes of tissues, a whole bunch of medications so she could read the symptoms, vapor rub, thermometer, and a couple wash cloths.

"Now ta go ta tha kitchen an' get some crackers, soup...an' thin's. Ah hope Remy's doin' alrigh'." She sighed and grabbed up her bag quickly and headed for the elevator. Making her way to the kitchen she grabbed a pack of saltines from the cabinet and rushed upstairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Meanwhile Remy finally made it to the bathroom as he funneled up the contents of his stomach once more, which this time was practically nothing. A few more dry heaves and he flushed setting the lid down and leaning his face on the cool surface. He heard footsteps heading towards his room, but he didn't bother moving because of how bad his head hurt. His throat burned from all the acid that was pumped from his stomach out his mouth. Luckily he couldn't taste the bile, but just the though of it set him back towards the toilet, and lifting the lid. Remy's 'bout was set forth by some more dry heaves before he lifted up and sighed. _Mon Dieu!_

XXXXXxxxxxxxx

Marie entered the room and saw that Remy had moved and heard violent coughing from the bathroom. As she stepped further in, however, something horrible caught her nose. "Ech...Rems is really sick." She sighed. "Remy! Yah in here Cajun?"

"In de bat'room Rogue." _Cough-cough._ "Need a lil' help, amour." _Ahhh-choo!_ "Merde..."

As she stepped in a gasp escaped her throat seeing Remy buckled on the floor, white as a sheet.

XXXXXXXXXxx


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. Humor/Romance ROMY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?**_

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Rogue had finally got Remy back into bed and also disposed of the offending garbage can. She took the time to really look at him. He was pale, sweating, and weak. First thing, first...she had to take his temperature to find out how high his fever was. From the looks of his pale form, she knew it had to be high. Taking the thermometer out of the bag, she shook it and turned to face him.

"Sugah, can yah open yah mouth at all?" She asked.

He slowly lifted his head and stared at her. "I can try chere, don' know how lon' dat'll stay in dere t'ough."

"Ah hope yah can keep in theah long enough sug. Ah need ta know yah temperature."

A slow nod and Rogue placed the thermometer under his tongue. After a few moments she removed it and saw that his temperature was over 100.

"Yah got a one-o-two temperature sugah..." She stated with a small click of her tongue.

"Dat's normal chere, I'm hot fo' y'." Remy chuckled lightly before being sent into another coughing fit.

Marie just rolled her eyes and went to look at some of the medicine boxes. She scanned the symptoms list and found a match. "Do yah think yah can try ta eat anythin'?"

"Remy coul' try chere, but dere be non guarantee's. Somet'ing may come back up..." He sighed and tried to lift himself up and rearrange his pillows. Rogue finally helped him by holding onto his shoulder, then lifting and fluffing his pillows. "Merci, Roguey."

"It's okay Swamp Rat." She smiled and sat next to him, taking the saltines out of the bag and handed them to him. He started to shake and she knew that he couldn't do it on his own. Rogue picked up a few crackers and held them to his lips. Remy smiled lightly, gratefully.

"Wow, good service, pleasurable company...I'm a pampered Cajun." _Cough-couch-cough._

Marie rolled her eyes. "Yah jus' sick Cajun."

"Remy begs t' differ chere." He smirked, and nibbled at another cracker. She pinched his leg. "Ouch!" He groaned and rubbed his thigh. "Wut was dat fo'?"

She just smiled.

"Abuse!" Remy shouted which immediately shot him into another coughing bout. Rogue grabbed the can of ginger ale from the nightstand and put it to his lips. He took a few sips and sighed.

Marie laughed and Remy shot her a look. "Remy don' t'ink dat none o' dis is very funny chere."

"Well there is some humor in it Cajun."

"I don' t'ink s'." _Ahh-Ahh... _"Merde." _Choo!_

She watched him as he blew his nose soundly. "Dis is war." He sniffled. Rogue went back over to the medication boxes. Finding a box that matched his symptoms she pulled out two round pills and brought them over.

"Here Cajun, these shoul' make yah feel bettah sugah." Smiling at him softly, she put the pills to his lips and he took them gratefully, followed by a couple small sips of the ginger ale. "We still need ta fin' a way ta get thaht fevah down."

"T'ough' y' liked moi hot chere." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Rogue hit him upside the head with a pillow.

"Hey, non fair cherie, Remy's unarmed."

He watched Rogue walk to the bathroom and come out with a wet wash cloth. She placed it on his forehead and he sighed contently. "Dat feels good chere." Remy placed his hand on hers and moved her hand with his around his face, on his neck, down his chest, and then towards a place she'd rather not go.

"Remy!"

"Wut chere?" He asked, faking innocence. After a few moments he looked down to see the ovation he was giving. "He don' bite chere."

Marie grumbled and threw the rag at his face. "Ouch! Fo' some one who be defenseless, y' sure be attackin' him an awful lot."

XXXXXXXxx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. Humor/Romance ROMY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?**_

XXXXXxxxxxx

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXxxx

Sighing Remy had gotten up to use the bathroom. Looking to his side, he saw Rogue and smiled, she had fallen asleep watching him while he slept. She looked beautiful when she slept. Carefully he placed a hand on his night-stand and gripped it tightly. Lifting himself slowly to his feet, he inched to the bathroom easily. When he walked inside a rush of dizziness followed him, but he pushed it down to get there. Placing a hand on the wall in front of him, he braced himself.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Marie had woke to the sound of the toilet flushing and automatically looked to her side to see Remy gone. She rushed up as quickly as her legs could carry her and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yah alrigh' in there?"

"Remy be fine chere, but y' coul' give him a second t' get decent...mais, if y' wanna come in, dat's fine wid Remy t'." She heard him chuckle through the closed door.

"Ah'll wait fo' yah Cajun."

Rogue heard his fingers snap. "Dere y' go chere an' spoil all de fun. Remy be out in a secon'."

After a few moments he came out of the bathroom gripping onto the door frame. He was still pale, but not as bad as a few hours ago. Sighing she helped him back to bed and sat beside him. "Yah feel bettah?"

"A lil'." He replied.

"Well it's time fo' yah temperature ta be takin'."

"Why y' wanna do dat fo'? Remy's always hot." He smirked at her and she just opened his mouth and put the thermometer in. Remy just looked at her strangely before pouting, his arms crossed over his defined chest.

"Thaht ain' gonna work with meh." She stated.

He coughed and she read the thermometer. "Well yah fevah's down. Jus' gotta keep tha symptoms at bay."

Remy shook his head. "Righ now Remy wan's a shower."

He got up and slowly made his way into the bathroom. "Yah need help?"

"Y' tryin' t' take advantage of Remy, chere?" He smirked at her. "Y' a bad femme."

She rolled her eyes. "Well if yah fall, not mah fault."

He pouted. "Didn' know y' cared...oui, I need a lil' assistance."

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

About a half hour later Remy came out of the bathroom to clean sheets and a note. "Dear Remy, Wen' to my room t' get some t'ings. Be back in five or so minutes. Clean sheets, an' fresh boxers."

He smiled to himself as he put the note down, dropping his towel and picking up the boxers the door flung open and he quickly covered himself. "Chere Remy's not decent!"

"Whaddya care Cajun? Ah've seen it all anyway."

"True." He smirked, and sniffled trying to clear his nose. "Den y' don' min' if Remy drops dis offendin' garment?"

"Putt'em on Cajun. Yah ain' runnin' 'roun' nude." She sighed.

"Mais, t'ough' y' liked Remy dat way chere..." He winked.

She hit him in the face with the pillow after he sat down. "Stop it, Swamp Rat."

Remy just grinned. "I save de bes' fo' latter mon amour." He then turned around and coughed loudly. "Merde!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. Humor/Romance ROMY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?**_

XXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy just sat there trying to go to sleep. Rogue had left him alone for the night with some vapor rub on his chest. He had smirked and tickled her for it and that's when she decided to leave. His head hurt and his chest ached. All he wanted to do was curl in a ball and sleep, but even that was escaping him. Sighing he turned on the TV and coughed loudly again. "Merde..."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Rogue heard him in the other room, cough several times. She felt sorry for him that he was in there dealing with it all alone. He had stayed with her, and she didn't. Grabbing her pillow she got up and went to his room. Knocking she heard his voice. "It be open."

As she opened the door she saw his dark eyes light up. The TV was turned off moments before. "Yah feelin' okay?"

"Better now dat y' be here, amour. Come t' be wid Remy?" He smirked and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, but no funny business. Ah'm here ta make sure yah okay." She stated and got next to him.

"Remy be better when y' aroun'." He sighed and hugged her closer. "Merci."

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Remy felt just a bit better, but the after taste in his mouth was something less to be desired. He felt something warm at his side and looked over. Marie was laying there and she looked peaceful. Smiling he shifted and held her closer. Remy still felt like crap, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. After a few moments he heard her sigh.

Looking towards the bathroom he decided to go and relive himself. He was happy he wasn't as dizzy as he had been. Getting to the bathroom was a simple task now, just for a few stops and starts though. Running his hand through his hair, he braced himself with his hand on the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Marie woke up to a shift in the bed and saw Remy getting back in beside her. He was about to fix his pillow and get about an hours more worth of sleep when he felt Rogue pressed against his side. "Chere?"

"Gettin' comfortable."

"Who be de sick on'?" He asked with a mock-offending tone.

"Yer sick all tha time, sugah. What difference does it make?"

"Now dat be unfair, amour." Remy chuckled. "Y' have yo' moments too." _Cough-cough-cough._

Her reply was an annoyed face.

"Chere I be kiddin'. Well mos'ly." He chuckled, then sneezed. "Merde."

"Serves yah righ'." Rogue smirked.

" 's not funny." Gambit sniffled and blew his nose. "As Remy recalls chere, y' were bad off t' and Remy took great care o' y' until dat y' handcuffed 'em t' de bed."

She just laughed. "Well Cajun, Ah think thaht yah deserved it."

"Non, y' jus' wan'ed t' take advantage o' Remy. He be a good boy an' y' make 'em look bad." He smirked.

"Yah, good?" Marie laughed.

"Y'll get yo's chere...an' Remy be de on' t' do it too."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. Humor/Romance ROMY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?**_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit had been thinking all afternoon while Rogue had went to get a shower and some fresh clothes. What could he do to get her back for the handcuff trick? He could just do the same thing to her, but that would be to easy and she'd probably be expecting it. No, he was more cunning than that. Definitely more cunning. He would think of something, he always did. Remy grinned to himself...he had come up with the perfect plan...perfect. After his few thoughts, he started getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Rogue had just gotten out of the shower and stretched out lazily on her bed. When she left, Remy was asleep so she figured he'd be okay until she got back. Squeezing the rest of the water out of her hair she grabbed her brush and blow drier. Her hair had gotten rather thick so it took a while to get it somewhat manageable. Gambit loved her hair, nice and curly so she decided to keep it that way for him. Smiling she continued her task and whistled just a little.

After about an hour she was finally finished with her hair and started working on fixing her bed and putting most of her clothes away. Her room hadn't been touched in almost a week because she'd been busy taking care of Remy. Finally it looked halfway decent enough so she then ventured downstairs to find some decent food. She walked slowly by Remy's room so she didn't wake him, figuring that he was still asleep because she hadn't heard a peep out of him.

The manor was mostly empty today as well...it had been for the past week because of missions and the Professor and a few others had went on a conference in Washington, D.C. Sighing she picked out her a soda and some other things to make a sandwich with. After al it was simple and it wouldn't take much time to do because she did have Gambit to take care of.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy was going as quickly as he could possibly go with him being sick. Setting up everything just the way he wanted it so he could get her trapped in his game. She was in for a very good surprise when she re-entered his room...whenever that was. He quietly figured that she had gone downstairs after her shower to eat and grab a few essentials...maybe even before that, taken the time to clean her room. All this he factored into the time he'd need to set up completely. He was almost done when he heard footsteps...and that's when he got into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Marie was busy walking down the hallway towards Remy's room so she could see if he was awake and start off with taking his temperature and giving him his medication...but when she got to his room...she was fooled.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Summary: Sequel to Sickly Rogue, Annoying Cajun. This time Remy gets sick and Rogue willfully volunteers to take care of him. Humor/Romance ROMY!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no Marvel Characters, simple huh?**_

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Rogue entered the room she was grabbed around the wrist and whirled into the bed. She knew exactly who it was as she heard a metal clinking and then she couldn't move whatsoever. Marie had realized that he'd planned this.

"S'nice o' y' t' drop in chere. Well at leas' Remy t'inks so." He grinned and cleared his throat. "Now y' don' go 'way while Remy gets him some t'ings from downstairs, oui?"

"Remy! Ah'll..." She then burst out laughing because he had started to tickle her sides.

"Y'll wut chere?" He asked with a chuckle. "Soun's like y' enjoyin' yo'self t' dis Cajun."

"Remy!"

"Why shoul' Remy let y' go? Y' been a bad femme." Gambit smirked at her. "Dis be yo' punishment. Don' t'ink dat Remy gon' hol' back d' y'?"

"Cajun!" Rogue growled.

"Growlin'? Hope y' know dat it turn Remy on." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Remy be righ' back."

"Oh no yah don'!"

"Oh yes **I** do." He leered and ticked her once more before he left the room.

"Ohhhhh! When Ah get mah hands on thaht no good swamp rat!" She screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Down the hall Remy heard her outburst and just grinned devilishly to himself. He figured he'd leave her there for about an hour before he came back up to finish his plan...but then again he thought he'd drop the plan and do something else entirely. After a few moments he decided he'd just sit downstairs and then release her later in the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

Upstairs Rogue was fuming. She'd been their for over an hour trying to re-locate shadowcat's powers so she could get herself out of this mess. but then the door opened. "Time fo' y' real punishment chere."

"Just because yer startin' ta feel betta don' mean yah can take it out on meh." She growled.

"Remy's not takin' anyt'ing out on y'. Remy jus' wan's a little pay back." He stated tickling her side. And smudging ice cream on her cheek. "I'm goin' t' make mon Roguey into a sundae."

"Remy!"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Later that night Rogue had finally cooled down after shoving his head into the bathtub, and they were sitting out side on the porch swing looking at the stars. "Remy be grateful dat y' were takin' care o' him chere. Wouldn' trus' no one else."

She rolled her eyes. "Righ' Ah'm jus' lucky."

"Glad dat y' t'ink s'." He kissed her. "Remy's sleepy, bed time?"

"Our own beds Cajun."

"Y' woun' moi chere."

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

_**-End-**_


End file.
